Male Muto
Male/Winged Muto (男性 ムートー Dansei Mūtō) is a parasitic kaiju and an Role-Play Character used by Fr0stfur. History Early Events A Parent's Worst Fear Male Muto first hatched in a mine in the Philippines, before going to the Janjira Nuclear Plant and using his EMP before making a cocoon, causing the facility to collapse and the death of Sandra Brody and a few others. 15 years later, he came out before growing wings and going to Honolulu, where he fought Godzilla (2014)/Godzilla 2014 and eventually retreated to meet up with Female MUTO after using his Echo calls to awaken her. After arriving and mating with her, he fought Godzilla once again and was eventually defeated. A Parent's Worst Fear (V2) After a few introductory battles and events, the first real battle happened when he settled down once again with Female M.U.T.O. and laid a nest as MechaGodzilla 2 watched on. Suddenly overtaken by a desire to kill, MechaGodzilla headed straight for the M.U.T.O.s and viciously attacked them. After a short fight, Male Muto was defeated. Female Muto put up a better fight, but was eventually stunned by paralysis missiles. MechaGodzilla 2 then destroyed all of Female Muto's eggs, emotionally devastating her, before finally coming to his senses. A Parent's Worst Fear (V3) A while afterwards, the Queen Muto was murdered by a sadistic pack leader known as Okami M.U.T.O.. Male Muto, along with Female Muto, raised the queen's daughter as their own, with her eventually growing up to become Crowned M.U.T.O. The Tournament Male Muto was one of the many that signed up for the MUTO tournament. This was made because of the fiasco with "Queen Muto". To solve this, whoever won would become the ruler of the Mutos. However, the tournament was cancelled soon after the first round when Okami nearly killed Crowned Muto. FoxMask soon stepped in and shut down the tournament before anyone else could be hurt or killed. The thing was that once it was cancelled, Okami simply claimed himself to be the ruler. Outraged, Male Muto protested for a redo, and eventually it was put back into action. The only problem was that it never did continue after that. Death of Zardoris: Aftermath Later, Male Muto accompanied Female Muto, Anguirus, and his alternate universe counterpart, Neo Anguirus. They soon ran into Gomora, who became allies with Male Muto. Not an hour after the funeral, Gomora, Anguirus, Neo Anguirus, and Female Muto were battling and later destroying the evil machine known as Mecha EXX Gomora. The Clayface Arc The First Performance In the Battle of Hong Kong, Female Muto and Male Muto appeared to be in the battle, but weren't in reality. Actually, they were impostors by the actor and villain known as Clayface. In the Battle of Hong Kong, Female Muto and Male Muto battled against Anguirus, trying to destroy the city. In the battle, Female and Male Muto couldn't stand up to Anguirus; the ankylosaurus kaiju was able to rip the male's wing off before turning to the female. After an ever briefer fight, Female Muto fled into the night and away from Anguirus, ending the battle on Clayface's end of things. Method Actor The next time Clayface tarnished the Mutos' name was only three days later, during the The Battle Of Tokyo. By the time Clayface had arrived under the disguises of the Mutos, the fight was already in chaos; Haifischuntier and Razora had mated and were making a nest, but FoxMask was battling the two as well, causing mass chaos in the city. Upon the appearance of Clayface FeMuto, the tanks and vehicles uses by Kaijuzilla2000's army forces were shut down by an EMP. As she arrived, Neo Godzilla began to wreak havoc on the city as well. Together, the two kaiju ignored each other and continued to ravage the city of Tokyo. However, FoxMask appeared, and as Neo Godzilla left FoxMask jumped on Clayface FeMuto and was stabbing her in the neck when the Male Muto impostor appeared. Desperate, FoxMask wrapped his legs around Clayface FeMuto's neck and flew up, choking her. As Clayface Male Muto rushed to her aid, Haruka suddenly appeared and restrained him. Meanwhile, SuperMechaGodzilla appeared as well and bombarded her while the male was burned and constricted by Haruka. As Clayface FeMuto tried to retreat, Spinnetier hit her with webbing and FoxMask stabbed her in the back. SuperMechaGodzilla threw Clayface FeMuto into Clayface HokMuto next. SuperMechaGodzillla then finished the two impostors off by blasting them into the water with his Plasma Grenade. Father/Daughter Meanwhile, the adopted daughter of Female Muto and Male Muto, Crowned Muto, had been suddenly attacked by a Lunar Dragon. Seeing this, Anguirus teleported in Female Muto to help, only to find the Lunar Dragon had faded and had left a note. This note revealed that Lunar Dragon had been hired to kill both Crowned and Okami Muto. The three went moving over to the meeting place, New York City, initiating The Battle of Tokyo and New York. After a brief fight, the three moved to Tokyo, with Female Muto riding the Male the whole way. As the three arrived, with Yui and Herokra tagging along, Yui was attacked in Tokyo by a tentacle. As Yui transformed into her Muto form, Cyber-Zardoris suddenly appeared out of nowhere in Tokyo as well. Meanwhile, as Okami Muto and Anarchist Hayabusa battled off-screen, the mystery villain revealed himself as Trahir. As Crowned Muto, Male Muto, and Cyber-Zardoris attacked, Female Muto hit Trahir with a laser blast. As Trahir stabbed her, Cyber-Zardoris turned on Crowned Muto as well while Hayabusa attacked the robotic kaiju. As Trahir captured Crowned Muto, it was revealed that Cyber-Zardoris was in league with him. Finally, the other heroes came to rescue Crowned Muto. As FoxMask joined to kill Cyber-Zardoris, the kaiju decided to try and save Crowned Muto, only to be impaled multiple times and flung into the stars. As they rescued CM and Cyber-Zardoris, Crystalleon walked in to tell the group about Trahir. Eventually they parted their ways, the cities of New York City and Tokyo being safe and Crowned Muto being rescued from Trahir's clutches. The War and the Widow In Monster Island, a storm was brewing. Gyaos swarmed the island, blocking out the sun. As a horde of earth defenders arrived to defend their home and friends, Female Muto arrived swimming to the shore as Male Muto flew in, ready to fight to their last breath to defend the island. And so the battle delved into chaos. As the Gyaos attacked with their sonic cutters, Male Muto retaliated by killing a few with a Radiation Ray. Slashing a few out of the sky, Male Muto barely avoided the still-thunderballing Anguirus. Slamming one Gyaos into another, Male Muto killed multiple Gyaos but was overwhelmed as 20 or so of them ganged up on him. Killing the Gyaos with a pulse of energy, Male Muto was immediately swarmed by another group. Male Muto made a weaker pulse and flew back, blasting some with his Radiation Ray. Flying back once again, Male Muto slammed them into mountains with tornadoes from his wings. Suddenly, the leader, Alpha Gyaos, emerged and joined the fray. Nearby, Male Muto was struggling to deal with a pack of 15-20 Gyaos. Distracted, Female Muto was too busy killing a pack of Super Gyaos to help him until it was too late. Just as she finished them off, she turned just in time to see the Alpha Gyaos fly at and impale the Male Muto. Slashing upwards, Male Muto gushed out blood and fell from the sky. Breathing heavily, Female Muto and fellow ally Gamera turned to the body of Male Muto, who was alive but lying in a pool of his own blood. After saying that he loved her, Male Muto went still at last. Male Muto was dead. Turning his corpse into mana, Gamera turned it into a red amulet for Female Muto, saying it would always give her hope and power when she needed it. Roaring in sorrow, Female Muto left Monster Island for the time being, her husband dead. Personality M/W Muto has a random personality. He usually hangs out with Female M.U.T.O.. He sometimes fights. He, like most Mutos, feeds on Radiation, and grows stronger when he does. Abilities *Flight at Mach 6 *Electromagnetic Pulse *Echo calls *Teeth and Claws *Slow regeneration *Can create a tornado by flying in circles *Radiation ray *Nuclear Pulse *Can fire energy balls Gallery Chrystalis.jpg|M. Muto in a chrysalis. MMVG1.jpg|Male Muto battling Godzilla. MM1.jpg|M. Muto slamming its wing into a helicopter. Fe Muto.jpg|Male Muto destroying a city. Woah..jpg|Male Muto Category:Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:M.U.T.O. Category:Chaotic Good Category:Earth Defender Category:Married Category:Predators Category:Flying Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Deceased Category:MonsterVerse Kaiju Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)